


Video Shoot

by Sarcastacnt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastacnt/pseuds/Sarcastacnt
Summary: What if Adore used Bianca instead of Courtney for her Jump the Gun video?
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Video Shoot

Hey y'all! Here's my first fic in this fandom. I used their drag names and she for Adore and he for Bianca. I did this just to make my life easier. Also it's just me working on this. I tried to edit a bit but I figured I could nit pick for another month or just say screw it and post this with the hope that anyone who takes the time to read this will forgive a few mistakes. 

I find Courtney Act gets turned into quite the bitch in a lot of fics I'm on a mission to redeem her. I've messed around with how the real video plays with Bianca being in the water and Adore entering. Nothing major.

Obviously this never happened but hey, it's fanfiction right? Hope you all enjoy!!

Video Shoot

"No."

"Oh come on! Please Yanx? It'll be so cool!"

"No."

"I promise to make sure you're happy with the video before it goes up."

"No."

"Promise to make sure you look hot as hell."

"No."

"Urgh, fine bitch. I'll double your pay."

"Fine."

Bianca almost immediately regretted his capitulation when he found himself crushed between the couch and a very happy Adore. The younger queen had flung herself at Bianca, wrapping him into a tight hug. The impact knocking Bianca flat on his back hence his current position under Adore.

"Yay! Thanks Yanx!" Adore smiled happily, still not releasing Bianca from her death grip.

"Don't thank me yet bitch. You've still got to figure out how to turn clown realness into something fishy." Bianca said, trying to get out from under Adore. He was doing his very best to ignore the way Adore's body felt above his. Bianca wanted to squirm under her weight but knew the minute he moved, Adore would be able to feel the beginning of Bianca's erection. It wasn't as though it had been long enough for Bianca to be desperate for any action, regardless of who it was coming from. No his reaction was due solely to Adore's proximity and the wiggling she was doing as she hugged Bianca tightly. Bianca nearly groaned when he found himself with a face full of soft, tropical smelling hair. He found himself having to focus on keeping his hands from running through said hair. It was getting harder and harder (no pun intended) to ignore his feelings for Adore, it seemed his body was already way passed waiting for his brain to catch up and finally take what he wanted so badly. Adore had her face pressed into Bianca's neck so tightly that Bianca could feel her smile against his neck. 

"Now will you get off me?"

Adore pulled herself off Bianca with a grin, before dropping down next to him on the couch. "Don't worry, Raven and Raja both promised to come help with make up. If those whores can't make you look like a hot girl, no one can!"

Bianca groaned, "Both of them?" he loved the pair of beautiful and talented queens but having them both fussing over his make up was a daunting prospect. Both queens had very few equals when it came to make up and Raven liked to make sure everyone knew it.

"Yep!" Adore said, popping the 'p' at the end of the word. "I was talking to Raven at the bar last night about the video and she promised that she'd drag Raja along to help." Adore paused, raising her right index finger to her lips, tapping lightly. "Hmn. If I didn't know any better I'd think they didn't have any faith in my make up skills."

Bianca arched an eyebrow, "Nobody can touch those two as far as face beating goes Adore. Hell even Ru has hired them as make up artists." 

Adore nodded thoughtfully before standing and stretching. The pair were at her apartment, for what was supposed to have been a movie night before Adore side swiped him with the request to be part of her newest music video. If it had been anyone other then Adore or Courtney (maybe Alaska) there was no way Bianca would have said yes. Most of the time he hated the trend of drag racers releasing albums full of auto tuned garbage but his two friends were actually talented singers. Bianca even had a copy of Adore's album in his car, not that he would ever admit it. The album was good, and any chance to listen to Adore sing was always welcomed. 

"What song are you shooting the video for?" Bianca asked, figuring it would be a silly video for 'The Creeps' or 'Party'.

Adore grinned, her expression suddenly evil enough to freak Bianca out a little. "Jump the Gun."

"Oh fuck." Bianca groaned, dropping his head into his hands. He knew the song, knew how sexually charged it was and was suddenly worried about what he would be expected to do. 

Adore laughed, "Don't worry B! It'll be super fun!"

"Famous last words." Bianca grumbled. Trying to remind himself that music videos were short, the song was less then four minutes long. Adore had already mentioned that most of the video was already shot, this was just the last scene. So with maybe a minute left to film, Bianca found himself wondering just how much could really happen while they shooting. There would be crew around, including Raja and Raven apparently. How much could really happen while shooting something so short? 

~*~

The day of the shoot came and Bianca found himself wondering why the hell he had agreed to this. 'Because you're a god damn moron who can't fucking say no whenever Adore bats her pretty green eyes at you.' Bianca thought to himself, 'that and the fact that you've got such a stupid crush on her that you'll let her do anything she wants as long as you get to spend time with her.'

Letting out a groan, Bianca wanted to slam his face on the counter but couldn't because of Raja fussing with his make up while someone else triple checked his wig. Bianca pulled the robe he wore more tightly around himself. Under the robe he was clad in a strapless, one piece swim suit. Adore had brushed off his questions about what his part in the video would be. She would only say that they would be in a hot tub.

"Such a kind friend to help out the little Chola." Raja said with a smirk as she finished Bianca's lips. "How on earth did she talk you into this?"

Bianca rolled his eyes, "have you ever tried to say no to Adore?"

Raja snorted, "I'm here aren't I?"

They shared a laugh, "I thought Raven conned you into it."

Raja shrugged, "because even Raven can't say no to Adore and her damn puppy dog eyes. Plus I think she feels bad for calling Adore lazy, not that she would ever admit it." Raja took a few minutes to check Bianca's make up, gone was what Bianca called his clown realness. Instead dark red lips and smokey eyes made Bianca look not only like a woman but a beautiful one.

"Well, you look beautiful." Raja said as she set down the last brush she had been holding. She grabbed a hand mirror and passed it to Bianca so he could see for himself.

Bianca's jaw dropped as he took in the face staring back at him. He'd never looked so, well feminine. His eyes were painted gold and navy blue, done in a classic smokey eye. Raja had managed to contour his face in such a way that the entire thing looked softer and rounder. His lips were painted dark red and Bianca had to admit maybe for the first time that she was beautiful. "Raja my love, you're a witch."

Raja chuckled at the compliment, "thank you my dear. Try to have fun, I'll see you soon for touch ups." with a wink the other queen left to go check on how Raven was getting along with Adore. Raja knew full well that Raven would have no trouble painting Adore. The pop princess of drag was young and had a naturally beautiful face. If anything Raven should have finished with Adore a long time ago. Raja just figured Bianca could use a few moments to himself. Nervous energy was hanging around Bianca like a thick fog, Raja knew that the nervous energy she felt was laced with sexual frustration. She chuckled to herself, maybe the little chola would finally make a move before Bianca exploded. 'It would be about time.' Raja thought to herself, the pair had only been dancing around their feelings for each other for years at this point. "Maybe Adore will finally jump Bianca, that guy needed to get laid and soon."

"Gee, you think so?" came a sarcastic voice from behind her.

Raja laughed, "Yes. Yes I do." she turned to face Raven, "the poor guy is so frustrated he might as well be carrying a sign around that says 'I want to fuck Adore'." 

Raven rolled her eyes, "No shit. She's no better by the way. Apparently this is some elaborate plan that her and Courtney Act came up with to try and force Bianca to finally make a move." Raven said, repeating what the younger queen had said to her while Raven had done her make up. "They're absolutely pathetic."

Raja shrugged, "It's kind of sweet though." she placed a hand on Raven's hip (unpadded since they were both out of drag) and tugging her closer. "Speaking of intense sexual frustration, what are you doing after this?"

Raven snorted but didn't pull away, "Probably some old whore I know."

Raja arched an eyebrow but let the old comment slide. She really couldn't argue with being called a whore though. "Works for me. Let's go find a place to watch what I'm sure will amount to at least soft core porn."

Raven let out laugh, "Did you bring popcorn?"

~*~

Once alone, Bianca couldn't help but feel nervous. Hopefully all Adore and the director had planned was a splash fight or some b roll shots of them in the tub. Well, whatever was coming, it was far too late to back out now.

~*~

Bianca was in the hot tub with his back to the camera. The long auburn wig he wore was partially pinned up, leaving some of the hair to trail down his back and over his bare shoulders. He hadn't seen Adore yet and was starting to wonder how long he had to sit in the tub alone when the director called 'action'.

Bianca kept his back to the stairs, waiting for Adore. He tried to distract himself until he heard someone else getting into the over sized hot tub. He nearly jumped when a hand trailed slowly over his shoulder, fingers gently caressing his clavicle making Bianca shudder. If there was one thing Adore did better then almost any of the drag race queens it was sex. Maybe not the act itself (though Bianca had privately wondered on many occasions just what a night with Adore would feel like), but everything she did seemed to scream out sex.

Bianca was lost in thought when Adore came into his field of view. Raven's make up skills were praised for a reason. As beautiful as Adore normally was, today may have been the sexiest she had ever looked. Dark smokey eyes, complete with her signature eye liner wings. Her lips were painted a shade of purple so dark it was nearly black. She looked to Bianca like the personification of temptation.

Adore looked at Bianca and found herself grateful that she had taken the time to tuck properly (though she wasn't too sure how water proof this tape was..). Holy fuck did he ever look hot. Adore made a mental note to thank Raja for lending her skills for the shoot. This was going to be fucking hot.

Moving to stand in front of Bianca, Adore made sure to keep her hands running gently over Bianca's shoulders and neck. She was lipsyncing along with the track playing from speakers near the tub. Her gaze alternated between the camera and Bianca's face. Adore didn't miss the look of sheer lust on the older queen's face, she ran her tongue over her top lip and noticed the shudder it produced from Bianca. Adore felt emboldened and ran one hand up Bianca's throat, fingers tangling in the auburn wig and pulling not all that gently. This time Adore heard the moan Bianca let slip and she smirked down at her friend. Raven had nixed the idea of contacts and Adore could not have been more grateful. Grinding down on Bianca's lap, (who sat on a bizarrely placed seat in the middle of the tub) Adore couldn't help admire the warm blown out amber eyes staring back up at her. Every caress drew sharp breaths from Bianca who was grateful his back was to the camera as Adore climbed into his lap. Adore ran her hands over every inch of Bianca that was out of the water while locking her legs tightly behind Bianca, squeezing his hips between her thighs. When Adore ran her thumb over Bianca's lower lip, it took nearly all of his self restraint not to moan loudly. The last thing Bianca wanted was for this shoot to give away the mad crush he had on Adore. Maybe crush was the wrong word. He loved Adore and wanted her very badly. Crush seemed like too juvenile a term to explain the desire Bianca felt for his friend.

"Now start kissing her Adore."

Bianca wasn't sure his eyes could get any wider when he heard the director. Adore smiled at him like he was her favourite kind of pizza and she hadn't eaten in days. She gave him a wink before slowly angling her face to kiss Bianca. This was it, exactly what she had planned with Courtney's help. Maybe Adore had been complaining more the normal about her crush on Bianca, or maybe Courtney just didn't have the patience to listen to her anymore. Either way, that day a month ago had been the day that Courtney and Adore had planned out the music video.

~*~

"Remind me again why you don't just get drunk and pin her against a wall?" Courtney Act asked one sunny afternoon. She was wandering around her apartment collecting odds and ends of drag to bring to the UK with her. Adore had come over under the guise of helping but hadn't done much more then keep Courtney's couch warm. 

"Because every time I try when we're drunk, B ends up thinking she's taking advantage of me!" Adore groaned into a pink throw pillow.

Courtney chuckled, "She's trying to protect you."

"I don't want her to protect me! I want her to fuck me!" 

"I still can't believe that off all people for you to fall in love with, you pick Bianca."

Adore groaned, "I didn't pick her! It just happened!"

Courtney could tell Adore was getting a little upset and moved to sit next to her. "Hey, I know. I know this is so frustrating for you, frankly it is for me as well. I want to see my friends happy and it's hard when the answer is so obvious." she began playing with Adore's hair. "All we have to do is come up with a situation where you're both sober and forced to touch each other."

Adore watched her friend think for a few moments before the blonde's face lit up. "I got it!"

Adore nearly jumped up and down in excitement, "Tell me!"

"You're shooting a video soon right? For Jump the Gun?"

Adore nodded, "Yeah. The director just wants me to find someone to make...out...with..." she trailed off and her eyes widened, "Oh my god. That's so easy!"

Courtney nodded, "Ask Bianca to help you with your video but keep the details vague. If she doesn't know what's going to happen, it'll be harder for her to escape."

"Now we just have to get Bianca to agree to be in it." Courtney said, running a hand through her short blonde hair. 

Adore grinned, "That's easy! Yanx can't say no to me, she never does. Well, she tries sometimes but I always win in the end."

Courtney chuckled, "That's cause Bianca wants you as badly as you want him." she rolled her eyes. "I just can't believe that you two still haven't managed to figure it out on your own. You're both way smarter then this."

Adore shrugged, "It's just not that easy this time Corums. Like normally I have no problem letting someone know I want to fuck em. With Yanx though..."

Courtney wanted to smash her head on the table, "It's harder because you love her Adore and she loves you. It's so much simpler to act when it's just lust, as soon as love is involved there's a bigger risk."

"Why do you think I love her? Or that she loves me?"

Courtney smiled and hugged Adore tightly, "to anyone watching you two, it's the most obvious thing in the world."

"Nuh uh." Adore weakly protested.

"Yun hun. Adore when we're all on tour together where do you sleep?"

"With B..."

"That's right, it happens so often that they don't even book you your own room anymore. Not only that but no one bothers to comment on you two, no one even bothers to tease you! Even the other drag queens don't seem to care and those bitches will tear people apart for anything." Courtney chuckled, "I've known Bianca longer then you have and the idea of her sharing a hotel room on the road with anyone other then trade is shocking, unless it's you. Most of the other queens are still a little intimidated by her but not you." Courtney stroked Adore's soft brown hair, "not only are you not intimidated, you embrace everything that she is. Bitchy side included. She stands up for you no matter who comes after you. Bianca never seems to mind when anyone else gets read but with you she always seems to go after them. She's let you in more then I've ever seen her let anyone in, ex boyfriends included. She trusts you and you've never done anything to deliberately abuse that trust." Courtney sighed and a soft smiled graced her face as she continued to stroke Adore's hair. "Bianca's eyes follow you around the room no matter where we are. I caught her more then once watching you with the sweetest smile on her face. If it wasn't Bianca, I would be tempted to call it romantic."

Adore flushed a bright red, "Really?"

Courtney nodded, "And you do the same. I've seen you watch her while she's changing. (Adore had the grace to blush) Some days I swear you would have jumped her if you two had been alone."

Adore chuckled. She knew which times Courtney was referring to, "I probably would have." 

~*~

Bianca was seriously starting to worry about his heart giving out on him with how fast it was beating. He tried to wipe the look of surprised terror from his face as Adore came closer. 

"Fuck you're hot." Adore mumbled as she brushed her lips against Bianca's. Bianca grabbed Adore's waist, fingers gripping tightly as Adore ran her tongue over Bianca's lower lip before pulling it into her mouth to suck and nip at him. 

Bianca groaned into Adore's mouth as Adore wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck, holding him tightly. Adore's clever tongue was flicking against Bianca's lips, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. She pulled back just enough to whisper against Bianca's mouth.

"I want you so fucking bad Yanx..." she emphasized her point by grinding her still tucked erection against Bianca's groin.

That was the moment Bianca stopped caring about anything else that was happening and focused completely on the mermaid wrapped around him.

"Fuck..." Bianca groaned as Adore took the opportunity to thrust her tongue into Bianca's mouth. 

Bianca was sure his brain was about to shut down as he felt Adore's tongue caress his own. It was only when Bianca felt Adore's hands running neither slowly nor gently up his thighs that he managed to force his own hands to move. He released the grip he had on Adore's waist and placed his hands on her shoulders, caressing them at the same frantic pace as Adore's hands on his legs. 

Adore wanted to laugh in victory. It had taken a lot of thinking as well as some advice from Courtney to get to this point. Ever since Bianca had laced her into the waist cincher, Adore had wanted him. She vividly remembered the way Bianca's hands had caressed her bare waist all under the guise of making sure the cincher would sit properly. The memory of his warm hands running all over Adore's waist caused Adore to groan into the kiss. One of her hands dipped below the water and grazed one of Bianca's nipples. When Bianca thrust his hips into Adore, she responded by pinching his nipple. 

Bianca was losing faith in his tucks ability to resist Adore. He was close to painfully hard and he could feel the tape starting to let go. Not wanting to be out done, Bianca let his arms drop back to Adore's waist before reaching around to grab her ass and haul her more tightly against his body.

As Bianca's fingers dug into her ass, Adore was fighting her desire to tell the crew to fuck off and leave them alone.

"Alright ladies! We're almost done, make it hot!" the director called out.

Bianca wondered just how hot the director and Adore expected this to get. Deciding to make the next move, Bianca pulled away from the kiss and moved his lips to attack Adore's neck. The image of a very young Adore with a her very first hickey proudly displayed flashed through Bianca's mind. If Adore had been proud of that hickey, well Bianca liked to be the best at anything he set his mind to and right now his mind was set on making Adore squirm.

Bianca slid one hand under the back of Adore's bathing suit, fingers creeping towards her entrance. Pulling away from her neck to look into her eyes, Bianca wasn't overly shocked at the naked lust displayed on her face. He ran a finger gently over her hole, watching her face all the while for signs that Adore wanted him to stop. Instead she tossed her head back, long blond wig trailing in the water behind her. She wiggled her ass against Bianca's finger, seeking out more contact. 

Adore sat up and kissed her way to Bianca's ear, "Fuck me B, right here in front of everyone."

Bianca felt his erection twitch in response to her plea. The damn tape had given up, between the water and the pressure from his erection, it just couldn't hold on. "You dirty slut, fuck the things I want to do to you..." he trailed off as he shoved his index finger into her all the way to the knuckle. 

The moan Adore released caused Bianca to bit down on the tender flesh between her neck and shoulder. "I know it's not a concept you're familiar with but you need to be quiet."

Adore rocked herself on Bianca's hand and ran her hands up to tangle in his wig. "Shut up and fuck me." Adore growled as she pulled on Bianca's wig, brining their lips back together. 

Bianca chuckled against Adore's eager mouth, finger fucking her all the while. He kissed her again as another finger entered her. "That what you want?" 

"I want your cock, I want you to fuck me until you can't get it up anymore." she said against his mouth, trying to keep her moans to a minimum as he kept fucking her.

Adore mewled in pleasure, grateful that the noise from the hot tub coupled with the music managed to drown out the noise. "Fuck Yank, you have no idea how bad I want you..."

Bianca moved his mouth to Adore's left ear and gently bit the lobe before he said; "probably as bad I want to bend you over the side of this tub and fuck you until you can't walk straight."

Adore closed her eyes and threw her head back. "Fuck B, my damn tuck is about to give."

Bianca grabbed one of Adore's hands and pressed it against his now untucked erection. "Beat you to it." he said, voice low as he held Adore's hand against his erection. As he held her hand against his erection, Bianca gave a few experimental thrusts against Adore. "See what you do to me chola? You make me so fucking hard. You have no idea how many times I've thought about that ass you're always showing off. Thought about filling you with my cock while you scream my name and beg me for more."

Adore felt her stomach begin to twist into knots as she began to slowly stroke Bianca through the swim suit. Having someone like Bianca in the palm of her hand filled her with a sense of power. She pulled Bianca's face down to her chest as she continued to stroke and caress the older queen. Adore kept her strokes light and gentle, hoping that she would finally be able to get Bianca into her bed.

"Don't fucking tease me cunt." Bianca grumbled against Adore's chest.

Adore moaned, "I fucking need you B." 

Bianca chuckled, pleased to be back in control. "What do you want me to do to you once I have you?" 

"Fucck.." Adore moaned, wether it was from the dirty talk or having Bianca fuck her, Adore wasn't quite sure. "I want you to take me home and fuck me into the mattress."

Bianca smirked, "That is something I can definitely take care of. Only question is, can you handle it?" Moving quickly, he moved a hand under the water to rub against her still tucked cock before swiftly pulling the tape off. Bianca kissed Adore soundly, muffling her moan as he stroked her now freed erection. With her suit pulled to one side, Adore's balls and erection were floating free in the water. The jets produced enough bubbles that nothing was visible to those on the pool deck, leaving Bianca free to play.

Adore kept her face turned towards Bianca's neck as she tried to keep her hips still. She wrapped her arms around Bianca's shoulders, "Please B..."

"Please what?" Bianca smirked against Adore's lips, the hand stroking her erection grasping the younger queen a little tighter. "Tell me what you want." 

"Please make me cum." Adore's voice was husky and filled with desire. Bianca found he couldn't refuse her.

"You're such a whore aren't you?" Bianca growled into her ear, nipping at it to better emphasize his point. He kept working her erection with one hand while the other continued fucking her. The sounds she was making in his ear were nearly enough to make him lose control.

Adore nodded against his neck, "Only for you B, I'm your whore." It was obvious from how broken her voice was that she wasn't far from the end. The need in her voice went straight to Bianca's balls, causing him to close his eyes briefly. 

"Fuck, just wait until I get you alone. You need to be taught a lesson for trying to trap me like this." He sped up his movements on her cock and she responded by grinding down on him harder.

"Ohh, wh-what are you gonna do to me..?"

Bianca chuckled, "I think a spanking is in order, don't you?"

The image of herself bent over Bianca's knee, being punished nearly sent her over the edge. Adore desperately brought her mouth back to Bianca's and kissed him soundly.

"Great job ladies! Go get your make-up touched up while we review the footage. If we have what we need we can call it a day." the director called, pulling both queens from the lust filled haze that had descended on them.

Bianca let go of Adore's erection and caressed her face gently as he pulled his fingers out of her. Adore blinked, a little dazed before remembering where she was and regretfully climbing off Bianca's lap. Making sure to stuff herself back into her bathing suit. She stood between his spread legs, not ready to move all the way away. She smiled at Bianca when he didn't let go of her waist, keeping her close.

Everyone started moving around on the deck, trying to finish up whatever they needed to do so they could go home. As the activity on the deck continued, Bianca reluctantly pulled back from Adore. He kept his hands on her waist, not ready to stop touching her. Not yet. He had been fantasizing about Adore almost since the first time he saw her. Bianca chuckled remembering Adore's attempt to be intimidating in her zebra print coat and over teased blond wig. She had been running a fluffy make up brush over her chest, which is what had caught Bianca's attention. He had wanted little else at that moment then to replace that brush with his tongue. The thought had been fleeting and quickly brushed (ha! Jokes!) aside. It wasn't until the musical that Bianca had gone back to his room that night and pictured Adore's face as he masturbated, beginning what had quickly become a nightly tradition.

"Come on Pussyface, we gotta get out of the water."

Adore frowned, the frustration written all over her face. "But B..." 

"The sooner we get this done the sooner I can take you home." Bianca kept his voice low, the last thing he needed was a bunch of gossip floating around because he hadn't been able to control himself. 

Adore groaned, "Fuccck..."

Bianca chucked, "Exactly." he quickly adjusted himself. He saw Raja and Raven standing by the stairs holding big fluffy robes. The look on Raja's face let Bianca know that at least one person had caught onto what was happening in the hot tub.

Fucking Raja was too damn perceptive for her own good. Bianca still swore that queen was a legitimate witch.

Bianca grabbed Adore's hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

~*~

Thankfully the director had all the footage he needed and the crew was dismissed. Bianca was grateful he had driven over in his own car, since it meant one less hassle delaying he and Adore's departure. 

The quickly got dressed back into their everyday clothes and Adore followed Bianca to the parking lot. Adore tried to open the passenger door but found it still locked, she was about to turn and ask Bianca about it when a hand grabbed her hip and spun her around, pushing her up against the car door.

Adore didn't have a chance to say anything before Bianca's mouth was on hers again. Moaning loudly, Adore wrapped her arms around Bianca's shoulders, pulling him against her as she opened her mouth to let Bianca's tongue in.

Bianca didn't need any further encouragement, his tongue began exploring her mouth as his hands gripped her hips. He could feel her erection pressing against his despite the layers of clothing separating them. 

Bianca tore his lips from Adore's, resting their foreheads together and breathing harshly against her mouth. 

"Let's get out of here."

~*~

Bianca's hand never left her thigh the entire way home. He kept alternating between stroking and squeezing her leg, causing Adore to have trouble breathing. She wanted to speak but wasn't sure what to say. After years of meaningful glances and fleeting touches, they were finally going to act on the attraction that had been building between them.

"Did you come up with that by yourself?" Bianca asked, keeping her eyes on the road. 

Adore shook her head, "Courtney helped. The video was her idea."

Bianca chuckled, "Figures Act would have something to do with this." they stopped at a red light and Bianca glanced over at Adore. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Adore frowned, "Why didn't you?"

"Touche." Bianca replied, "I never thought you were interested in me, when you were sober anyway."

"I'd try to touch you when I was drunk cause it was the only time I was brave enough." Adore said quietly, "I've wanted you for so long, I figured if you hadn't made a move by now, that you probably never would."

Bianca sighed, "I'm sorry. I should have told you years ago."

Adore shook her head, "Doesn't matter, all that matters is right now." she leaned towards him, licking the side of his neck and loving the shudder the contact produced. "Right now we know how bad we want each other." Adore palmed his erection through his pants to emphasize her point. "We're going home to make up for lost time and I don't want tonight to turn maudlin."

Bianca arched an eyebrow, "Look at you with the big words."

Adore didn't bother to answer, instead she began unfastening his jeans as he drove. She pulled open his pants and deftly pulled out his erection, stroking him gently as she continued to kiss and lick his neck. 

"Fuck me..." Bianca groaned, "better stop love or I won't be able to focus on getting us home."

Adore sighed and sat back down in her seat, she kept her hold on his cock though and continued to stroke him the rest of the way back to Bianca's apartment. 

As soon as the door lock was in place, clothing started flying as the two queens made their way to Bianca's bedroom. Neither cared where their clothes ended up, right now they were in the way and had to go immediately.  
By the time they made it to the bedroom, both were fully naked and erect. 

"You're so damn beautiful." Adore said as she ran her hands over Bianca's chest. She gave into the temptation to take one of his flat nipples in her mouth. Stroking the bud to full hardness with her tongue before grazing it with her teeth. When Bianca moaned, Adore applied more pressure, thrilled when Bianca thrust their hips at the rough contact.

"You gonna punish me?" Adore asked as she licked her way back to Bianca's neck, "bend me over and make me apologize for tricking you into that video shoot?"

Bianca grabbed both of Adore's hands, "Another time." at Adore's look of confusion he went on. "I've been waiting a long time to have you chola and just this once I'd like to take my time and enjoy you."

Adore smiled softly, "I don't know if I should say this, but I really feel like I have to." she cupped Bianca's face in her hands, maintaining eye contact as she took a deep breath. "I love you B. I've loved you for years."

Bianca felt tears spring to his eyes, "Really?"

Adore nodded. "Yeah."

"Fuck, I love you too. So much." he looked down, "I probably always have."

They stood together for a moment or two, letting the intimacy settle between them. It was Adore who broke the silence, "B?"

"Hmm?"

Adore began rubbing her body against Bianca's. "I need you. Really, really badly."

Bianca chuckled, "The feeling is mutual." With that he moved them both towards the bed and climbed on top of Adore once she had settled herself. He looked down at the gorgeous man beneath him and couldn't help a smile from breaking over his face.

"What's funny?" Adore asked as she caressed his shoulders.

"Nothing at all," he leaned down to kiss her neck, "I'm just really happy right now."

Adore grinned and rolled her hips against Bianca's. Both let out a groan as their erections brushed each others. "I can tell." she said as she reached down and grasped his erection.

Bianca thrust against her hand a few times as he continued to kiss down her neck until he reached her clavical. He pulled her hand away and held it tightly as he began to kiss his way around her chest.

He kept holding her hand as he teased one then the other nipple before continuing his way down to her naval. Bianca swirled her tongue in the dip of her stomach before moving lower.

Adore moaned loudly when Bianca ran his tongue around the head of her erection. He used his free hand to grasp her as he continued to tease her with his tongue.

"Holy fuck B..." Adore groaned as she thrust her hips up, trying not to choke Bianca. 

He didn't answer her, instead he began taking more and more of her into his mouth until his nose was pressed against her skin. Bianca swallowed a few times before pulling back. He repeated the process several times until Adore was a moaning, thrashing mess under him. Bianca pulled all the way off of her and looked up towards her face. She was flushed, eyes shut tight and her mouth was hanging wide open. Her hair was a tangled mess on the pillow and her forehead. When she realized he had stoped she opened her eyes.

"Fuck B, you're amazing." she said sitting up. Their hands were still clasped together and Adore smiled as she used her free hand to direct Bianca to lay down. "My turn."

Bianca wanted to gulp but restrained himself. He knew this was an area Adore excelled in, he hoped he had enough control to last.

Adore went straight for his aching cock. Pumping it a few times before taking him in her mouth all the way down without pause. When she felt him brushing against the back of her throat, Adore moaned loudly. She had been waiting way too fucking long to do this. She fucked him with her mouth until he was begging her to stop.

Adore sat up and looked at him, "Y'ok?" she asked, moving up his body to kiss his lips.

Bianca nodded before separating their hands to wrap his arms around her. He kissed her soundly as he rolled them again until he was back on top. He pulled away long enough to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table before he moved down her body to prep her.

Adore almost came as Bianca ran her tongue around her entrance. She bucked her hips wildly when a lubed up finger entered her as he continued to lick her. "Fuckkk.."

He put another finger inside her, loving listening to her moan. When he was three fingers deep he fucked her a few times before pulling his fingers out and moving back up her body, "Ready?"

She nodded eagerly. "Fuck me!"

He laughed and took hold of his erection, guiding it inside her. He moaned against her mouth as he bottomed out.

Adore didn't give him a chance to rest as she bucked under him, letting him know she was ready for him to move. And move he did. He started thrusting slowly, keeping his gaze fixed on her as he moved inside her tight heat.

Adore managed to keep her eyes open and fixed on his as he fucked her. She had never really done this before. Fucked yes, but this felt more like making love and she felt her chest swell with emotion as she lost herself in his eyes. She moaned and raised her hips to meet his thrusts, "You're so deep B...filling me so good...please don't stop."

He kissed her again, "You feel so fucking good angel. So tight..." he started to pick up the pace as she broke eye contact and threw her head back against the pillows. 

He moved his face to her neck as he fucked her harder. "Been waiting so long to do this....fuck."

Adore reached between them and stroked her dripping erection, "I'm so close B!"

He nodded and kissed her neck before moving to her ear. "Cum for me my love."

That's all it took. Adore came undone below him and he followed her over the edge, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

They lay together for a while, Adore stroking his back as they caught their breath. "I love you." She said softly.

He smiled and moved onto his elbows so he could look down at her. "Love you too."

Some time later Adore's phone went off. Bianca rolled off and out of her as Adore reached for the phone.

It was a text from Courtney.

Pussyface: OMG! I just talked to Raja!! She said you were all over each other! So?! Mission accomplished?! 

Adore laughed and showed Bianca the text. He took the phone and began to type out a response. Once he hit send he showed it to Adore who grinned from ear to ear before launching herself at Bianca and tackling him to the bed.

Adorem: Yes bitch, everything went according to your evil plan. Adore was thoroughly fucked and is now stuck with my old ass. Now shut up so I can make love to the love of my life again.

Pussyface: OMG Bianca?! Yay!!!! I'm so happy for you guys!! 

Pussyface: Stop ignoring me!

Pussyface: Urhh you guys are the literal worst.

The End

A/N: So? How'd I do? I'm thinking of doing something similar for Adore's song After Party. Any interest? Lemme know! Or if you think I should never pen another word again, lemme know!  
Thanks y'all!  
Sarcastacnt


End file.
